


My fight is not over (return of the Sky Beast)

by Myfightisnotover



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Immortality, Love, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfightisnotover/pseuds/Myfightisnotover
Summary: Clarke has returned only to find that nothing has changed except for the fact that her hometown is under attack by new enemy made the day she was born.





	1. Return

Walking around the corner from the ally wiping the blood off my fists from the three perps I just took out I fly into the sky going over to my base where my team is waiting for me. My team includes:  
Lexa- special agent great in hand in hand combat.  
Roan- spy great at breaking into places, great with guns and calm in serious situations.  
Luna- spy great with knives, quiet and good at getting people into false pretences.  
Ontari- great with tech, best weapon a bow or sniper rifle best hacker.  
Indra- captain, great tracker, great leadership skills.  
And of course Lily.  
Oh wait yeah I forgot to mention when I flew away from my home town I found this old bunker Canada deep in the woods I stayed there and brought Lily back she still has her powers but she is back to being my best friend again.  
So all together I believe I have a great team.  
When I got back to the underground layer I was greeted by bicker that seems to never end, I chuckle as I make my way towards them. I turn the corner and enter the tech lab.  
"What is going on now?" I say looking at them all with a raised eyebrow.  
"Lily believes it is time for you to make an appearance back in your hometown again just to tell them your alive, but the rest of use believe it is best if you stay away altogether" Roan tells me.  
I turn to Lily "I'm sorry Lil I agree with them and I'm not really sure if I'm ready. They haven't seen me in 6 years and I already know they have moved on with their lives, like Claudia has married Tony and Bellamy is now working in the police force. Their lives are safer without me in it, so I am just going to stay away and save other people in other countries" I say giving her a sad look. I see her nod her head and look towards the ground.  
"How did it go out there?, did you stop the perps?" Indra asks me.  
"Yes and I handcuffed them to bin then called the cops, is there anymore assignments or can I go and relax?" I ask her with a smile.  
"No that's all for today, go and relax Clarke you deserve it" she says smiling at me.  
I turn and walk out of the room, I hear 3 pares of footsteps following me.  
"Don't you think you were a bit hard on lily in there Clarke?" Leda asks.  
"I know it's just I want to go back but I don't want to put the people I love and care about in danger" I sigh.  
"More like she doesn't want to see Bellamy" Ontari laughs along withe other girls, I shoot them a glare but it only seems to make them laugh more.  
"Come guys that's not fare you know what happened between me and Bellamy" I say pouting at them.  
"We know hunni that's it is why we are with you no matter what you decide" Luna says giving me a side hug.  
I smile at them treasuring them as friends as well as Roan, Indra and Lily.  
"See you tomorrow guys" I say to them  
"Night Clarke" they all say to me and give me a hug.  
I carry on walking down to my quarters getting ready to collapse on my bed.  
I unlock my door and step inside

 

I flip on the light switch and greeted by the glow from my fairy lights. I walk over to my bathroom and get in the shower the hot water surrounds my body like a warms hug washing away the dried blood from my knuckles, my hair falls heavily down my back. I turn of the water and wrap a towel around myself steam fills the bathroom until I open the door to which I swarms through.  
I walk over to my dresser and pick out some under wear as well as some of my favourite pyjamas.

 

I walk over to my ginormous book case (as we all know I'm a nerd) and pick up Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire one of my favourite books, I sit down I my white fluffy chair and start to read. I get through 30 pages when I knock comes from my door. I sigh, get up and answer. When I open the door I see lily standing on the other side.  
"Couldn't sleep?" I ask with a small smile on my face.  
"Actually I needed to talk to you about the conversation earlier" she says, I nod and let her in.  
"I know you don't want to go back as you are worried you will ruin their lives and put them in danger Clarke but they love you, do you know how long they searched for you and gave up? Well do you want to know that the haven't stopped at all they still search for you now because your their family, they love you" she looks me dead in the eyes.  
"I know lily it's so fucking hard being away from them, I'm just scared their lives have become so perfect that I'm worried if I go back it will turn to sit for them again" I say looking down.  
"It won't Clarke and even if it did we will never stop believing that you can fix it because you can Clarke that is what makes you who you are" she says with a smile.  
"Thanks Lily that really helped, thanks for being my best friend again" I say hugging her.  
"I'm just glad you let me" she smiles.  
"I guess there is only one thing left to do then" I say looking at her.  
and what's that?" She asks.  
"We go home" I answer with a smile.  
"Night Clarke" she says getting up to return to her room.  
"Night Lily" I say, after she leaves I go back to reading after about another 30 minutes I get ready to go to bed I realise that this might be the last time I sleep in this bed.  
I think about what I'm going to do but nothing seems to change the fact that I'm GOING HOME.


	2. Reunion gone right!!

I stand and take a breath it's really weird being back in a place I haven't seen in 6 years. I stand in silence waiting for lily to come out of the airport when some one bumps into.  
"Watch it" I hear them say.  
I'm about to snap back when I come face to face with known other than Helena Claudia's little sister.  
You see I never hung around with Helena but I did know that her and Claudia never got along, they were always arguing about Tony because Helen didn't like him.  
She was one that liked to wear barely anything so Claudia always nicknamed her the slut. Claudia have a older brother named mat Nicholls. Helena has a boyfriend so I have heard of called Ashton Irwin as i have heard after she met him she changed her ways but like I said before I didn't really know her.  
"Sorry" is what I say instead.  
"So you should you walked into me you stupid bitch" she narrows her eyes at me.  
"Actually I was just standing here you were the one that waked into me but if you want to keep telling yourself that then go ahead" I say.  
"Sorry I'm just a bit distracted my boyfriend is coming home today from the army I haven't seen him in six months" she says looking a bit sheepish.  
it's fine I'm a bit tense away as I'm coming home after being away for six years I shouldn't have snapped" I say giving her a small smile.  
"Thanks well good luck on whatever you have come home for and bye" she says.  
"Bye" I say and then I turn around and see lily right next to me.  
"You ready?" She asks me   
"No but I have to be" I sigh.  
"Come on we need to get to our hotel room" she says with a smile on her face.  
"I'll meet you there, there's just somethings I need to do" I tell her.  
"Ok see you later" she walks away from me.  
There's one person I need to see and talk to as I have found that even after not seeing him for 6 years is that I still love him.  
So I walk down towards the police station, when I enter all eyes land on me I walk up to the receptionist and asks where his office is after she tells me I make my way along till I find the door he is behind. I knock on the door I hear him say "come in" the sound of his voice sends chills down my spine. I open the door and step inside. I look at how much he has changed, I see the way his hair has grown down to the tops of his eyes and how he has black bags under his eyes. I look to the corner only to see a whiteboard with information on me. My heart clenches when I realise he has been looking for me.  
"Clarke?" I hear him say in surprise. When I look back at me he's looking at me in complete surprise.  
"Hi" I say feeling really small of a sudden.  
"What? How are you here right now you've been missing for over 6 years. Where have you been?" He asks while cupping my face.  
"I've been in Vancouver keeping people in there, I was keeping very one safe staying away from here sorry for disappearing but I'm back for now with the people I have been trying with" I say looking him dead in the eyes.  
"You've been in Vancouver?" He asks me.  
"Yeah I came back because Roan fought it would be best to" I say I see anger flash in his eyes.  
"So you met someone else then while you were away, obviously we meant nothing to you" he snaps at me.  
"You know what Bellamy I came here to tell you that I'm still in love with you but your being an ass so you know what never mind" after I say that I turn around and walk out of his office, I storm down the hallway into the main room where again everyone looked at me, I hear behind me Bellamy calling my name but I just keep walking. I step outside of the station and walk Dow the street I hear rushed footsteps behind me. Before I know it a had wraps around my wrist and spins me around.  
"You don't get to run away again I'm not letting you get away again never" with a serious expression on his face.  
"Ok but if something seriously bad happens while I'm back and it's my fault I'm leaving again so everyone I care about is safe, I refuse to get anyone hurt" I say looking him in the eyes.  
He moves so fast I don't have time to react but I'm wrapped up in his arms in no time. I hug him back just as tight.  
I pull back to see just pure love swim in his eyes. I smile at him then plant my lips on his.  
We kiss until I hear a familiar voice come from behind us.  
"Really Blake you go for a blonde that looks exactly like Clarke, that's so low"  
I turn to see Claudia and Tony holding hands.  
"Omg Clarke is that you?" Claudia asks with wide eyes I smile a through my arms around her neck she hugs me back then I move over to Tony and give him a hug.  
"Yeah I'm back I would have contacted you while I was gone but I thought that would put you in danger so I stayed away I'm sorry" I give her a sad look.  
"Don't worry at least your here now, we have some really big news" she says with a bright smile.  
"I know that you and Tony are married, I kept tabs on all of you so I could make sure your safe and living happy lives, lily can't wait to see you again" I say.  
"Wait, how the hell is lily back, I thought you killed her?" Tony asks  
"I did but then I learnt I had the power to bring people back from the dead so I brought her back, she is her old self again apart from her powers. Actually I should get going she waiting back at the hotel for me" I tell them.  
"Ok well I will see you around, it's so good to have you back" Claudia say I hug the all and kiss Bellamy before I make my way towards the hotel with a smile on my face. When I get to the hotel room lily turns to look at me and asks.  
"So how was it?" She asks.  
"It went perfectly" I say with a smile.


	3. Nice surprises!

I wake up the next day to a repeated knocking coming from my hotel room door, I groan and get out of my bed I look over the other bed in the room to see that Lily is still asleep. I walk over the to the door only to see Roan and Lexa standing before me with big smiles. I'm surprised they were meant to stay behind in Vancouver.

I grab both of them by the arms and pull them in for a tight hug.

"What are you guys doing here I thought you were staying behind?" I ask both of them with a bright smile.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun now could we?" Roan says with a cheeky smile.

I'm about to answer when I hear the door to the room across from me open.

"Can you keep it down I'm trying to make up for lost time with my boyfriend in here and all I can here is you guys talking" When I get a proper look at the person whose talking I see its Helena. Wow two days in a row I have bumped into her.

"Sorry Helena" I say with a smile.

"Wait how do you know my name" She leans to side to get a better look at who I am when the look of recognition comes to her face " Hey Clarke fancy seeing you again sorry for snapping but like I said yesterday I haven't seen my boyfriend for a long time. People keep telling me and by people I mean Mat and Claudia that I need to control my temper but you probably already know me and Claud aren't getting on at the moment" She gives me a sheepish look. 

She's sweet  really just she chose the wrong path in high school like any kid would at some point but you have to let them make their own mistakes. Claudia and Mat didn't really handle it well but in the end Helena found someone who changed her again made her who she is today just a lovely sweet girl who is misunderstood.

"Before I have a chance to answer I see Helena's Ashton  come up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. I smile at them.

"hi Ashton" I say.

"Hi Clarke, nice to see you again" He gives me a warm smile.

I turn back to Helena.

"Yes I know exactly why you and Claudia aren't getting along I've been told many stories about how you don't like tony. But I will tell you something Helena I agree with you. you got defensive as Tony was bad mouthing your boyfriend I would have done the same thing. But maybe if you just talk to each other and tell her why you are angry at her you may be able to fix things. Family are forever remember we cant pick who they are we just have to put up with them" I give her a smile.

"Thanks Clarke I'm glad I bumped into you again" She smiles then walks back into her hotel room with Ashton right behind her.

I turn back to Roan and Lexa. I let them into the room then I walk into the bathroom get I jug of cold water and chuck it over Lily as I know she wont wake up if I tried any other way.

"What the fuck" She says with a start she looks at me with a glare as I laugh. Roan and Lexa are laughing behind me.

"Roan and Lexa are here so I thought you better get up" I say with a grin.

"Well you could have found a nicer way to wake me up you now I have to go a get changed because someone just gave me a shower" She says in a huff.

"Oh come on that was barely anything stop being a drama queen" I say, she raises her eyebrow.

"Look whose in a good mood because her boyfriend kissed her yesterday" She did childish kissy face towards me.

"Did it know ?" I turn when I hear Roan speak.

"Don't you start as well. it was nothing I went to visit him yesterday just to say I was alive and back, and there might have been a kiss. But I am not admitting to anything. do you hear me" I say giving all three of them a stern look. All I got in return was  three smug expression nodding back me. The bastards.

"Go get changed Lily" I say my voice filled with sass. She looks at me and does that clicky thing in front of her laughs and walks into the bathroom. When her back is turned I stick my middle finger up only to her "I saw that" come from her.

I turn to the others and say. "so where should we begin"


	4. Stranger Things!

Roan, Lexa and I talk for awhile before they leave to get back to the organisation. It's then I realise that Lily has been in the bathroom for a very long time. I walk over to the bathroom door and knock.  
"Hey Lil are you ok in there?" I ask I wait but get no answer, I try the door but its locked so I take a step back then kick the door in. I step into the room. I look around but its just a mess I look over to the window and see it is wide open. Someone took her.  
They've got be able to fly as we are on the 25th floor.I run back into my room and grab my dagger I put my leather jacket on a stick the knife up my sleeve. I storm over to my table and pick up my room key I'm about to leave the room when someone knocks on the door.  
when I open the door I see Helena with tears running down her face.  
"hey what's wrong?" I ask her while pulling her into a hug.  
"somethings wrong with Ashton one minute he was talking to me normally then the next he stood up and walked out of the hotel room it was like he was possessed. I went after him he wouldn't answer me when I was talking to him but when he did speak to other people started saying the same thing, he didn't look at me and the words he spoke weren't to me. But it really creeped me out. so I came straight here because Claudia told me once that if I ever needed help that I could come to you. you are going to help right?" as she spoke more tears ran down her face.  
"Yes I will help you but first I need you to tell me what he said and when this all happened? Ok can you do that for me?" I look her in the eyes.  
"It started about 20 minutes ago but I left him to find you about 5 minutes ago and he said something along the lines of "my master is calling, I am coming master, I will do what ever you want me to as I am at your service" it really freaked me out" She says then she asks. "Where were you going in a hurry when you answered the door?" She asks raising her neatly drawn eyebrow.  
"Someone took lily while I was talking to Roan and Lexa. I was going out to find her" I answer.  
"Well I'm coming with you" She says with determination.  
"Ok but stay behind me, your sister and brother will kill me if something happens to you" I say to her.  
"I'm not a little kid I can look after myself and anyway you cant die so you have nothing to worry about" She gives me a strong glare. If looks could kill I would have die a hundred times over.  
I step out into the corridor, I look my door then Helena and I set off to find Lily and Ashton. I really want to know what is going on.  
we walk for about 20 minutes till we near the park. somethings definitely going on as there are people walking in different directions all acting weird I see other people trying to talk to them, trying  to get them to stop and look at them but they all seem only focused on getting somewhere into the park.  
I turn and look at Helena giving her a raised eyebrow, she shrugs her shoulder in return and starts to walk towards the possessed people I follow close behind taking in everything that is around me. In the corner of my eye I see a guy standing on the pavement watching me.  
"Hey Helena I will be over with you in a minute. Go see what's going but make sure know one sees you" I say to her.  
"Ok but where are you going?" She asks me.  
"I need to go and speak to someone" I say to her. Before she can say anything else I turn and walk towards the guy.  
When I reach him he nods his head to a alleyway I follow him then slam him into the wall.   
"who are you and what do you want?" I snarl at him.  
"look how grown up you look" he says instead of answering my question, this only fuels my anger.  
"who are you and what do you want?" I ask again.  
"oh Clarke you were just a baby the last time I saw you" he says. he starts to bring his hand towards my face but I slap it away.  
"is this some kind of sick joke" I ask getting more furious by the second.  
"no I cant believe I'm seeing you in person Instead of speaking to you in your dreams" he says to me. creepy or what.  
"you are not my father. you never raised me so leave me a lone in me sleep and leave me alone when I'm awake" I go to walk away but he grabs my hand.  
"I wanted to be in your life but your selfish mother.." Before he can say anything else I rap my hand around his neck and slam him back into the wall.  
"Don't say a word against my mother, she saved me from becoming your weapon you never loved me you just wanted my power so you could scare the people you ruled over into following your every command. I know about Finn I know how mum tried to bring him too but you had already corrupted his mind. Your a monster" I say spitting at his feet.  
Before I have a chance to react I feel him slap me across the face.  
"You always were stubborn." He gets in my face. "Why do you pick weak people to hang around. Do you know how easy it was to get your friend Lily"   
"Let them go, there innocent. If you want someone take me" Huh its like Deja  vu I swear I said that to Lily 6 years ago.  
"I'm sorry but I will only do that on one condition" He leans closer to me, I take a step back.  
"What could you possibly want from me?" I growl.  
"Oh I don't need anything now but I will come to you when I do. Do you promise you will do what ever I ask you to. I will let them go after you make the promise" he says to me.  
"fine I will just let them go" after I say that I hear chatter coming from the main street, turn to look and see everyone back to normal, Wow he's fast.  
"Thanks" I say to him.  
"Welcome just keep your promise or I will do it again" And with that he vanishes.  
I walk out of the alleyway and walk straight into Helena.  
"What happened?" I just spoke with my evil birth father he was the one who did this" I say to her "How's Ashton?" I ask her.  
"he's fine just a little confused. I'm going to get him back to our room. thanks Clarke for whatever you did" she smile and turns away walking towards her boyfriend.  
"well today has been interesting" I hear her voice before I see her.  
"Lily are you alright?" I ask while giving her a hug.  
"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired so I'm going to head back to the hotel, you coming?" She asks me while yawning.  
"I will in a bit I'm just going to make sure everyone is ok" I say giving her a smile.  
"Ok see you in a bit" She walks for a bit. "Hey maybe you should see Bellamy maybe he can relieve some of your stress, if you know what I mean" She say wiggling her.  
I flip her of with an annoyed look. I hear her laugh as she walks away.]  
What a day it has been.


	5. Symphonies

As I walk to the police station I keep thinking about my interaction with my supposed birth father who seems deranged in the head if he thinks I'm going to let him hurt innocent people on my watch.  
I run up the steps to the precinct and walk to the one person i want to see. I walk along the desk till I'm outside his office. I knock 3 times waiting to hear his voice. Through the door it didn't take long before I hear an clear "come in". I step into the room and is smile at the way his eyes light up when he sees it me. I know it's cliche to say this but I am madly in love with this man no matter what we have been through.  
"Hey bell" I say.  
"Clarke what are you doing here?" He asks coming towards me.  
"I have a really rough day and I just wanted to see you" I say giving him a smile.  
he wraps me in a tight hug pecking me on the forehead.  
I lean back in the embrace and give him a small kiss on the lips.  
"Missed you" I whisper to him.  
"I'm getting off now what to go out for dinner?" He asks me.  
"I would love to go to dinner with you" after I say this a smile comes upon his face.  
He grabs his coat of his chair, then takes my hand guiding us out of the building.

We go to a diner, I had fun catching up with Bellamy It wasn't till sitting in that diner that I realized how much I missed being here with the people I love.  
We went back to his apartment and mage up for lost time. I have never been this happy before and its kind of freaking me out, I just like having moments of peace as I know deep inside that it isn't going to last forever.  
As we are laying in bed I turn so my head is resting on his chest I stay quiet for a little bit tracing patterns on his chest, until I cant take it anymore and tell him what's going on in my head.  
"I saw my father again today" I whisper into the darkness of his room knowing  he is still awake.just down the road from the  station.   
"Are you ok?" He asks concern seeping through his words.  
"I'm fine but I just know that the peace that this place at the moment is not going to last long" I say burrowing myself further into his chest. I feel his hands start to play with my hair sending soothing waves down my spine making me relax.  
"We will find away out of this all of us will you just have to let us all back in again, we want to help you, you don't have to do this alone. we are all there for you and I know personally that Claudia will kick your ass if you disappear again as she is scary as fuck" I laugh when he says that. " Hey I'm serious she can be very scary when she wants to be, I fear for my life 9 times out of 10. I sure if tony wasn't with her so often she would have had me on my ass half the time after I broke your heart as she is so protective of you its unreal"   
I playfully punch him on the arm which he acts like I punched him really hard this only makes me laugh harder. "She like a sister to me I couldn't ask for a better friend like I have in her. She's helped me through some very hard times in my life, I believe if it wasn't for her I would be a complete mess right now" I say to him.   
I hear him chuckle before he kisses me on the forehead. " I know its nice to have someone there for you even in the darkest of time, the only person to understand you" He says with a serious tone.  
"Can I tell you one of my favourite quotes, and your not allowed to laugh as it will make me sound like a nerd"   
"Yes you can tell me one of you favourite quotes and yes I promise not to laugh" He says  
"Happiness can be found in the Darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light" I say to him.  
"Where's that from?" He asks me.  
"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Albus Dumbledore says it to all the students at the start of their new year at Hogwarts" I hear him laugh and slap him. " Hey you promised not to laugh.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I promise I will not laugh anymore and so you can get back at me I will tell you one of my favourite quotes if you like" He tells me once he has finished laughing.  
"Ok fine but only so I can get back at you for laughing at my quote" I say to him lifting my head from his chest so I can look him in the eye.  
"It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart" He whispers to  ceiling.  
"Where's that from again?" I ask.  
"Hunger Games Mockingjay part 1 when district 13 is being attack so they hide in the lower levels for protection, Katniss goes over to Finnick as he is still upset that the capital have Annie and she's  upset because they have Peeta too, Finnick is the one who says it to her" He explains.  
We go back into silence after that falling into the dark abyss of sleep.  
"I've been hearing symphonies, before all I heard was silence"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I have taken so long to update I have no excuses I just have become really bad updating, so again I'm sorry to taking so long. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to   
> @Claudia_turtlez  
> As she has been on my case about updating and has finally got me to do it as if it wasn't for her I would have forgotten about how there is still so many other people out there in the world reading this story so I cant let you guys down I will get better at updating.  
> Please vote and update would love advice and would love to here what you liked about this chapter.  
> Love Megan


	6. Things can be made right!

Its been two weeks since I saw my father. I have hung out with all the people I left behind 6 years ago it was nice to get closure, seeing them again made me feel whole. Ive been hanging around with Claudia and Raven like old times it feels like i never left.  
Today we are going to have a girlie day, I invited Octavia too. So im getting ready to meet them in the town centre.   
I get in the shower and wash my hair. Once im out of the shower I walk over to my wardrobe to pick what I am going to wear.  
Once I'm ready I lock up my house and get in my car. Once I've parked up i make my way towards Starbucks. Once I enter I see the girls straight away. I love what they are wearing.  
I walk up to them.  
"Hey guys" I say with a wide smile.  
"Hey Clarke" They say at the same time.  
"Have you ordered or should we go together?" I ask.  
"Yeah we've ordered but we will wait for you obviously" Raven says with a laugh.  
I walk up to the till and ordered a double chocolate Frappuccino.  
We walk towards the park finding a nice shaded spot as it is a beautiful day.  
"I have something to tell you guys" I say to them.  
"What is it Clarke?" Claudia asks with a look of concern on her face before I can answer the look of anger comes upon her face I turn to see what she is looking at to see she is watching Helena and Ashton who aren't that far away from us.  
"Leave it Claud" I say giving her a serious look.  
"No I told her not to go anywhere near him and what does she do, she does the complete opposite" She I getting madder by the second.  
"What has he even done to make you so angry?" I ask her.  
" I just don't trust him" She answers.  
"Oh I see" I say with a knowing smile.  
"What do you see?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"Your doing the whole protective older sister act that know one is good enough for your little sister. I've seen bellamy like it towards Octavia" I say my smile getting wider.  
"Its true he does it all the time" Octavia says nodding her head in agreement.  
"Its not true we hate each other if it wasn't for Mat I probably wouldn't even keep in contact with her" She says clenching her fists.  
"who are you trying to persuade here us or yourself?" I say with a raised eyebrow.  
"can we talk about something else?" Claudia asks.  
"Yeah sure Clarke what was it you were going to tell us about before we all went off topic?" Raven asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah I completely forgot I had started that conversation. I was going to tell you that a few weeks ago I saw my father, the look of surprise crosses their faces.  
"How?" Claudia asks.  
"Well you know when some of the people in the city went really weird" I wait for them to nod their heads before I continue " Well I was in my hotel room, I went to check on Lily as she had been in the bathroom for a long time and when I entered the bathroom was completely trashed with the window wide open. Before I could start to worry there was a knock on the door when I answered it was Helena with tear tracks going down her face" The of concern crosses Claudia face and she turns towards where Helena is sitting "She came to ask me for help as Ashton had start to go all weird and said it was like he was under someone's control so we both started to follow other people who where acting strange, they led us straight to the park. I told Helena to go on when I saw someone hiding in the shadows of a alley. When I got there it was him. he said he was going to destroy everyone who took me away from him and asked me to join him. but of course I refused before I could react he had disappeared I haven't heard anything since" I finish telling them.  
"Do you think he is waiting for the right moment to attack?" Octavia asks.  
"Probably. Knowing him he will probably wait till I'm really happy then destroy it all by attacking" I say with anger welling up in my chest.  
We sit in silence listening to the wind sweep through the trees. Its so peaceful that It soothes the anger right out of chest. I smile as I realize that Lily was right it would be better to be home then to be so far away from the people I care about.  
"So" I say breaking the silence "How's everyone doing?" I ask.  
"OK Tony and I are still acting like we just got married and I have no problem with that" Claudia says with a smirk.  
"Really don't need to here about my best friends sex life right now or at all " I say with a look of disgust. Claudia cackles with a smirk on her face,  
"Are you trying to tell me that you and Bellamy haven't been making up for lost time?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. A blush runs all over my cheeks.  
"God guys I don't need to know about my brothers sex life, come on" Octavia says covering her ears.  
"Your cruel" I say to Claudia sticking my tongue out at ter.  
"Mature" She says back.  
We all sit there laughing. I look up to see Helena watching us. I nod at her with a smile, she nods back before turning to Ashton.  
"hey Claud" I turn to her.  
"Yeah" she says with a smile.  
"I think you should go make things right with Helena and Ashton" I say to her.  
She sighs " Yeah I know" I give her a encouraging smile. she gets up and makes her way towards her sister.  
Octavia, Raven and I watch as Claudia and Helena talk I see them smile at each other then embrace each other in a firm hug. I'm just glad that something can be made right.


	7. I Know!

2 days later  
I wake up feeling really relaxed. today feels like it is going to be a really good day.  
I get up and get ready to go out in search of a job because if I want to have a semi normal life I'm gonna need a job. I'm just really glad Claudia's coming with me as I am probably going to screw it up at some point.  
Inside I'm freaking out. I haven't seen Bellamy in awhile as I have been really busy. He's been a bit off recently like he hasn't been answering my text or when he does they're really blunt. At the moment I don't have the energy to try and talk to him because he will probably just get in a mood with me.  
I just finished doing the finals touches to my make up when there's a knock on my front door. I run to the door and open it.  
"Hey sorry I'm nearly ready" I say to Claudia and Tony. Who I did not know was coming but it is a nice surprise.  
"It's ok we can wait in the front room for you" Claudia says with a smile. I smile back then turn around to go to the kitchen to finish packing my bag.  
Once I'm finished I head back into the living room where Claudia and Tony have decided they want to make out on the sofa.   
I cough to get their attention.  
"If you two are quiet finished, I would like to go looking for a job" I say giving them a smirk.  
"Yeah of course sorry got a bit distracted" Claudia says her cheeks going a bright crimson colour.  
"Don't worry you are married enjoy it" I say smiling at her.  
We head out of my house and into Tony's car. On the way to town I think about how this is probably the first time in a long time that I haven't been on the run even though I'm probably in more danger now then I have ever been.  
"Hey are you ok?" Claudia asks breaking me out of my thoughts.  
"Yeah I'm fine, how are you and Helena doing fixing your relationship yet?" I ask her.  
"No, how can fix my relationship with her if she is really self-centred " Claudia says in a tight tone.  
"Maybe the reason you cant fix your relationship with her is because you want to protect her but to Helena its controlling I don't think she's self- centred because she really cares about Ashton" I say to her I see something in her eyes but It changes to fast to know what it truly was.  
"Hey have you guys seen Bellamy recently?" After I ask that question they look at each other with troubled expressions.  
"I told Tony we should tell you but he thought it would just make leave again but... We saw Bellamy making out with another girl and they have been sneaking around with each other. It only started after you got back because before all he could focus on was finding you" Claudia say with sympathetic expression.  
"Drop me to the station" I demanded.  
"Clarke do you really think that's a good idea?" Tony asks me.  
"Yes" I say simply.  
20 minutes later I'm making my towards his office his work mates were watching my every move. When I enter his office I see him making out with a girl on his desk.  
"You have been really busy haven't you?" They jump apart when I say that.  
"Clarke" Bellamy says trying to come towards me.  
"You know what Bellamy I know it must have been hard for when I was gone all that time but don't you fucking dare play with my feelings. You must really love me if you can go a kiss someone else. I thought you had changed but your still the same man whore   from high school. I don't know why I ever loved you or why I still love you, but stay away from me or I will destroy you" I don't wait for him to say anything else before I turn around and storm out of his office.  
when I get to Tony's car we pull away.  
"It will get better Clarke" Claudia says trying to give me comfort. "Its just going to take some time"  
" I know" I say looking out of the window I really hope it gets better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long I have had a lot going on and have had writers block I will try and update again soon but cant promise it is going to be real soon sorry for making you guys wait.
> 
> may we meet again  
> Megan x


End file.
